Broken Inside
by CarolCortesGois
Summary: Luna Liwener,is not human,nor a vampire or lycan,she is a draki half human half dragon,she is found running away from a werewolf by Marcus right before her kind is extinct.LucianxLuna,but the begining is SonjaxLucian. Hope you like it!


**Chapter 1:**

POV Luna_ – Early 13__th__ century_

_Breathe. Calm down. Run. Faster. He is right behind you. He will get you. Run faster. _

I was running in the forest, I was actually running away from a werewolf, exactly a werewolf, you might think I'm crazy, but believe me I'm not. My name is Luna, and I'm 12 years old, and I'm what you call a draki (a kind of human-dragon being), and well my species were exterminated by werewolves, and I'm the only one that survived. And now I'm trying to escape, because there is a werewolf right behind me, the fucking problem is that my body all full with bruises and covered with blood.

_Ouch! Heartbeat! One fraction of time! I'll be dead in no time if I don't run faster! FASTER! _

My head was full of thought, not of then I could actually understand, but one of thing I was sure about, I wouldn't hold much longer, even though I'm immortal, I was bitten by werewolves, and that I could definitely not handle, and the pain of it was filling my body slowly, but it was. And then, so suddenly everything went black and I felt my body crashing into the forest's wet grass, and I knew Death had come to take me away from Earth.

POV Marcus – _Early 13__th__ century_

"Let's go you bunch injured! We need to get this werewolves killed!" Amelia cried on my side.

"Calm down Amelia" I told her, she looked at me with a death glare that didn't cause me any harm "We have the rest of eternity to hunt the beasts, and you know that"

"Whatever!" she said rolling her eyes.

We walked a little bit more until we saw a injured girl running and right behind her a big black werewolf, the girl – I think – was too bruised to continuing running so she fell into to the grass, while, Amelia, next to me shot an arrow that hit the werewolf right in the face and in matter of seconds it was back to its human form.

I ran to see if the girl needed help, something obviously she needed. She had a lot of cuts and bites – I supposed it was werewolves bites – and something that called my attention, she had vampire teethes, but I knew it she wasn't one of us, I mean I was the first vampire that ever stepped on Earth, I should know that she wasn't my kind, but one thing I was sure about the others thought she was a vampire.

"She is… she is a vampire" Tanis mumbled next to Amelia.

"Should we take her with us, sir?" Kraven asked looking at me and at Victor at the same time.

"I think we should" I said.

"It's your decision Marcus, not ours" Victor said at least "But she would be a great company to my daughter" I looked at him, he was looking at her, and I knew it that like the other vampires he thought that she was one of us to.

I picked her up, putting her head in my chest, and started to walk.

"Well, I think we are good for today! You are all dismissed!" Amelia looked at me angry "Don't say anything Amelia! Oh, and Victor, you may go back to your castle with Tanis and Kraven, if you wish" his eyes sparkled, he missed Sonja, I knew that.

Victor went to his castle with Kraven and Tanis the next night, Amelia lived with me in that castle so she obviously stayed, just like the other vampires that lived in my village. I took the girl to my castle too, and promised myself that I would take care of her like if she was my own daughter.

POV Luna

My head was pounding, my lungs burned, and I felt dizzy. I opened my eyes slowly, I was in a big room, laying in a big, round, comfortable bed, the curtains were blood red and gold, it had fire place and an armchair right in front of it. Did I die? Was I in heaven?

"Your questions will be soon answered" I looked to my left scared and there was standing a handsome man with long brown hair and deep blue/grey eyes "Don't worry, I mean no harm to you" I shouldn't have believed a stranger, but his eyes were so kind and sweet that I just couldn't not believe it.

"Ok, but…" he cut my words before I could finish my sentence.

"You'll answer me some questions before I answer yours" I reluctantly nodded "First of all, what is your name and how old are you?"

"Luna, Luna Liwener and I'm 12"

"Hmm well, now answer me, what exactly are you?" I looked at with shock on my face, so he mean it that he knew I was a human "Yes, I know you are not a human, and no, I don't what you are exactly, I just have an idea about it! And yes you can trust me this secret" I nodded.

"I am a draki! Half…"

"I know what that is"

"Er… okay! Well, my kind were extinct by werewolves, and I am the only one that survived, because of my mental skills I can read people's mind, and make things move – anything move – with the power of my mind, and something that I discovered recently, I can see the future, and I say that the werewolves were coming, no one believed, even my parents didn't, so I was the only one that got away from them, until they found me, I managed to kill them, just one was left, but he was a lot more strong than the others – I think it was the alpha – and well, I just remember running and then everything went black" I took a deep breath.

"Now I think is your turn! What do want to know?"

"Who and what are you? Where am I? How did you find me? And how did you know I wasn't a human?"

"My name is Marcus Corvinus, I am a vampire, you are in my castle, I was the first vampire that ever existed, because of that I am one of The Elders with Amelia and Victor, we were hunting werewolves when we found you running away, we killed the werewolves, and when you passed out I could see you teethes, they were like vampire's, but I knew it wasn't, something that the other didn't know! Satisfied?"

"A little bit! I mean let me get this straight, the other vampires think I am vampire?" he nodded "Oh that quite good, but wait, why did you safe me?"

"I thought you would be quite useful, and…" he stopped, to think – I supposed "and because I thought I could take care of you as a father" for some reason that I couldn't help I smiled, I was happy "Do you accept to be my daughter?"

"Yes of course!" I said happy, hugging him.

"Well that's great! But look you need to act as vampire, and because of that you can't be seeing getting out in the daylight, understood?"

"Yes Marcus, I mean father"

"Ok! Now do me a favor? Get a rest, you'll need, Victor and his daughter are coming, and I want you to meet them and the rest of the vampires" I nodded.

"Good bye father"

"Good bye sweetie" he said kissing my forehead. And finally after a long time I found myself happy and comfortable to sleep and live my life again.


End file.
